1. Field
The present invention relates to an economical liquid crystal module used for a television set or a monitor for personal computer use characterized in that: the number of parts is small and the machining does not cost much labor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal module is disclosed in JP-2004-287120. An example of the conventional liquid crystal module will be explained referring to FIGS. 6 to 11. This is a desktop type television set. In the housing 1 which is composed of a front panel 1a and a rear cover 1b, the rectangular-frame-shaped mold frame 2 is arranged. Inside the mold frame 2, the backlight 3 is provided. On the front face of the mold frame 2, the liquid crystal cells 4 are arranged. On the rear face of the backlight 3, the backlight chassis 6 made of metal is fixed via the reflecting sheet 5 made of white synthetic resin, so that the liquid crystal cells 4 can be illuminated from the rear side by the backlight 3. In this connection, reference numeral 7 is a diffusion plate, reference numeral 8 is a bezel, and reference numeral 9 is a support rod.
As shown in FIG. 7, the backlight chassis 6 includes: a rectangular-plate-shaped chassis body 6a; a pair of side plates 6b which are bent at right angles from both side edges of the chassis body 6a; and four leg plates 6c which are bent from both end portions of the side plates 6b at right angles. The backlight chassis 6 is engaged with the rear cover 1b and the mold frame 2 via the engaging holes 10 of the leg plates 6c. 
As shown in FIG. 8, a plurality of top-cut conical supports 11 (shown in FIG. 9), which are formed by means of drawing, and a plurality of substantially L-shaped supports 12 (shown in FIG. 10), which are bent backward by means of raising, are formed on the chassis body 6a at predetermined intervals. Idle end portions of appropriate substantially L-shaped supports 12 (three supports 12 in this case) are bent into a substantially L-shape so that two side edge positioning protrusion pieces 13a, 13b and one lower edge positioning protrusion piece 13c can be formed (shown in FIG. 11). The lower edge positioning protrusion piece 13d, the face of which is on the same face as that of the lower edge positioning protrusion piece 13c, is formed by raising the chassis body 6a (shown in FIG. 7). The main circuit board 15 is made to come into contact with the positioning protrusion pieces 13a to 13d and put on the supports 11, 12. When the screws 17 are screwed into the screw holes 16 of the supports 11, 12 via the main circuit board 15, the main circuit board 15 is fixed to a reverse face of the backlight chassis 6.
The digital circuit board 18 is also fixed to the reverse face of the backlight chassis 6 by the same procedure. Therefore, like reference characters are used to indicate like parts and the description of the procedure of fixing the digital circuit board 18 is omitted here.
According to the conventional structure, in order to fix the main circuit board 15 to the backlight chassis 6, both drawing and raising are conducted upon the chassis body 6a of the backlight chassis 6 so as to form the supports 11, 12 of a plurality of types, which takes time and much labor and increases the manufacturing cost.
Since a large number of cutout holes 20 are formed on the chassis body 6a of the backlight chassis 6 by raising, a ray of light G transmitted through the reflecting sheet 5 passes through the cutout holes 20 and the ventilation hole 21 (shown in FIG. 6) of the rear cover 1b and leaks out backward.
In order to solve the above problems, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the cutout holes 20 are closed with the shading sheet 22. When this countermeasure is taken, the number of parts is increased by using the shading sheet 22. Further, when this shading sheet 22 is stuck, it takes much labor and the manufacturing cost is increased.